Do The Math
by Fangirl-On-Crack
Summary: [Romance fic]Let it go,you're fine the way you are.Original reds pairing[oneshot]


Do the math

She enjoyed crisp autumn days like this, days when she and her sisters would playfully skip around and prance among the crunching leaves. Usually that night Blossom spent quite some time brushing all of the multi-coloured leaves out of her long, silky red hair. Bubbles would always beg her to do her hair, as the blue puff believed her sister had a magical way of working with hair. And Buttercup would put up a fuss about taking a bath, complaining that crunchy old leaves never hurt any one.

The leader smiled, poking around with a young flower. The air was so serene, filled with birds chirping and trees rattling when the wind blew. Blossom liked the fall. The air was neither too cold nor too hot. Leaves began changing their colour to lovely shades of red, yellow, and even some purple, and little squirrels could be seen everywhere- frantically gathering nuts for the upcoming winter.

Although her sister often considered the red head a "nerd" for it, Blossom also liked the fall as it marked the beginning of a brand new school year. This year she was in the fourth grade, and eagerly jumped right into it with a smile and a mind set on learning. The pink puff closed her eyes and took in all the sounds, smells, and feelings of the fresh autumn air.

"You know you look real stupid when you lay down on you back like that with your arms and legs spread out and your eyes closed."

The leader squeaked, sitting up immediately, embarrassed at being addressed in such a brash manner. She glanced around for the source of the voice. Her eyebrows narrowed and she turned her nose away.

"Oh…it's just _you_." She hissed, not bothering to keep the disgust out of her voice.

Brick stuck his tongue out at his counterpart and lied down on his stomach, putting his chin in his hands.

"Do you always come out here and lay under a tree like you're on the moon?"

"Shut up, can't you ever find something else to do than tease me?"

"Would you rather me go get Boomer and Butch and we'll go blow up some stuff?"

His counterpart looked away. He was teasing her and he was winning. Such a peaceful moment shattered by such a rude boy. Why did she always put up with Brick's nonsense? Every time Blossom asked herself that, she always avoided the answer, as if afraid of it.

"No seriously, what were you doing out here?" the boy asked innocently.

"I- I was thinking about…school." The pink puff muttered back at him, staring at her feet.

The red ruff rolled over on his back and laughed. His counterpart blushed and swatted him a few times to make him stop. Leave it to Brick to make Blossom feel like the dumbest person on the planet. He rolled back over on his stomach.

"You know what your issue is?"

At first the female red head wanted to ignore him, but his emotionless, dark red eyes forced her to cave in. Reluctantly, she managed to let a few words escape from her lips.

"No I don't, what is my issue?"

"You never have any fun- it's always work work work."

"Th-that isn't true!" Blossom huffed, her cheeks flushing to a bright pink.

"Yes it is, why else would you be sitting out here on a Saturday thinking about school?"

The female leader's face only got darker as her counterpart grinning triumphantly at her. But she still made an effort to defend herself.

"You wouldn't know Brick! I'm the leader of a group that has to save the town every single day from people and monsters like you! And getting good grades in school is important to me, you know? So everyone is depending on me!"

She whirled around, back to the boy and fists shaking from anger. "Besides, a villain like you could never understand."

Brick said nothing. He kicked his feet a few time before uttering a small grunt and rolling his eyes. Blossom's head began to ache from trying not to cry out of frustration and embarrassment. Why was she so embarrassed anyway? Brick had always teased her like this, why was now any different? For several moments there was silence between the two, neither one offered a glance at the other.

"You know…" Brick began, still looking away from his counterpart. "The whole world isn't depending on you. It's not like, if you make just one little mistake, the earth is gonna crumble."

The pink puff swallowed- she knew very well he was right. "B- but, I- I'm the leader, I have the most responsibility."

"Still, you worry too much. Buttercup likes to beat the crap out of villains, I'm sure if you let her she'd take care of the whole crime fighting issue herself."

"It's not the fighting part, I want to be a role model for my sisters, I want to be a person others can look up to. And I want to have a good education."

Brick was now staring at Blossom as she slowly turned around and looked at him, he face covered with gloom.

"You _can _have a good education with out over doing it."

The pink puff sighed, falling to her knees. She was surprised Brick could act so much like a mentor, or what ever those things were. She was surprised he was helping her with her problems. It was one of the few times where he wasn't spewing nonsense.

"But…what if I make a mistake?"

The red ruff rolled his eyes and moaned. He told his counterpart that she just didn't get it. Seeing the confused look on her face, Brick sighed and looked directly at her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you make a mistake. Because to me…even if you do slip up- you're still perfect."


End file.
